heaven's fall
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Tawa dan gelam serta retorika dan entimem di tengah sela-sela kesibukan di meja hijau turut bercampur dengan mainan terorisme.—AU, lanjutan implisit dari 'hologram summer', YumiKuri dengan beberapa pairing sampingan.
1. purgatorio

**rating. **Teen/PG-15  
**genre. **Mystery/Angst  
**disclaimer. **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime, ide fanfiksi dari saya pribadi.  
**warning(s). **Various pairing, typo(s) dan OOC. Juga mungkin karena pair utama shoujo-ai, fanfiksi ini patut dijauhi, walau adegannya ga terlalu banyak (...)

**forenotes. **Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya dan YumiKuri! Kayaknya saya ga kapok bikin multichap ga selesai. (...) Kali ini cerita sekuel tidak langsung dari drabble panjang hologram summer, tapi ya, ga perlu baca sebelumnya karena saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kembali. Dan asal judul cerita ini kembali saya mendaur ulang dari frasa yang ada di game milik TYPE-MOON, Fate/Stay Night, yaitu Heaven's Feel. Judul mungkin bisa memiliki banyak arti, namun maksud kata _fall _di sini menurut saya 'musim gugur'. Apakah cerita ini akan ada permainan yudisial? entahlah ;;

Semoga cerita ini dapat dinikmati dengan baik, terima kasih dan _stay tuned_!

* * *

**x x x  
**

Dedaunan tampak menumpuk di sisi jalan, sementara pelataran hutan kota mulai kehilangan warna-warna hijau klorofil pemenuh kesenangan mata. Angin semilir mengetuk-ngetuk jendela gedung berlantai dua kantor tersebut. Alunan uap dari kopi hitam dan serenada sederhana suara kertas-kertas memenuhi ruangan. Ya, musim gugur telah datang, menyemai suasana dunia dengan sinar hangat menerang. Akan tetapi, kantor pengacara berlabel _hologram summer & co._ itu tidak pernah pergi dari musim panas yang dipenuhi tugas, eksepsi dan eksekusi.

Kantor kala itu dihuni tiga orang; sang jurnalis yang menyusun agenda, sang pengacara kanan yang tengah sibuk membuat laporan seputar kasus yang akan dihadapi si pengacara kiri, juga sang pengacara wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan obrolan teleponnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"

Wanita itu mengganti tangannya ketika memegangi ponsel berwarna putih miliknya.

"Begitu, ya ..."

Sesekali matanya mengintip ke arah meja tempatnya bersua dengan segala dunia kerja. Di sana terdapat tiga buah _file_ tebal dengan kaver hitam, masing-masing memiliki nomor yang berlainan menyusun kaidah pythagoras. Tangannya tengah mencari agenda kerja yang nyaris terlupakan di antara tumpukan pekerjaan. Buku kecil bersampul coklat itu sudah cukup lusuh adanya, namun nama pemilik yang tertera kerap bersinar tidak termakan usia.

_Krista Lenz, lawyer;  
__hologram summer & co. law office_

"Aku punya jadwal kosong besok ... ya, di kafe Connie_-kun_ kan?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengatur suara ketika ia sedikit 'digoda' dari sambungan pita elektromagnetik tersebut.

"Tenang saja, selama dua bulan ini aku terus menunggumu kok," rona merah sedikit demi sedikit meruap di wajah pucat sang pengacara. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu, _Kaschunnus_."

* * *

**heaven's fall  
**2014 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**{**chapitre un** : purgatorio}**

"Senangnya ditelepon calon istri."

Bertholdt Fubar, yang tengah sibuk di depan _notebook_ berukuran mini miliknya mengeluarkan kekeh sindiran. Kereta api yang memberangkatkan mereka dari ibukota dari provinsi Wall Sina menuju Trost di provinsi Wall Rose baru saja angkat sauh dan sedikit membuat mereka berdua lupa akan kejadian-kejadian penting yang baru saja lewat. Tugas mereka selama dua bulan ke belakang adalah membantu mengungkap penyelundupan obat terlarang dalam kampanye pemilihan walikota daerah setempat, memang Inspektur Kaney tidak menyukai cara bicara detektif Ymir yang selebor, namun bisnis adalah bisnis, juga hukum harus ditegakkan; dan merekalah yang membawa titik terang di kasus tersebut.

Ymir baru saja berkomunikasi dengan kantor—utamanya, Krista Lenz, sang pemilik hatinya—dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan cengiran bahagianya dari sang asisten detektif yang tengah mengakrabi diri dengan laporan akhir perjalanan mereka bersama dengan seutas kopi espresso yang dibelinya di pinggir stasiun. Lorong yang ditempati mereka cukup lowong, kelihatan tidak banyak orang yang pergi menuju Trost dengan kereta pagi itu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Bertl." Ymir mendengus. "Lagipula memang si hidung tidak mengontakmu?"

"Ahaha, sayangnya aku tidak seperti kalian; sainganku banyak." Bertholdt menjawab seraya masih mengetik. "Ada sang prosekutor agung dan si dokter ahli anestesi, pekerjaanku ini bukanlah hal hebat."

Sebentar Ymir berpikir bahwa nama tenar sang pengacara bukanlah _Night Queen_ melainkan _Queen Bee_.

"Hei, hei, jangan merendah dulu deh," wanita bersurai cokelat itu mengibas-ngibas tangannya. "Kau cuma kehilangan dua bulan dekat dengannya, kau bisa berusaha lebih kok."

Perjalanan mereka dari Sina menuju Trost cukup panjang, dikarenakan adanya perbaikan rel sementara, mereka harus transit di Karanese untuk berganti kereta dalam kurun waktu sepuluh jam, barulah dua jam dari Karanese untuk mencapai stasiun besar Trost. Waktu itu cukup dimanfaatkan untuk merampungkan pekerjaan, agar mereka berdua bisa memberi nafas lega pada agenda kerja juga menikmati kesenggangan bernama libur.

"Omong-omong, Inspektur Kaney memberiku informasi lain seputar pemasok obat terlarang itu." Bertholdt menunjukkan sebuah USB ke hadapan Ymir. "Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail _beberapa data ini ke Ann."

Bertholdt membuka isi _flashdisk_ untuk menemukan sebuah folder yang tak diberi nama, di sana terdapat ratusan foto artikel dan satu _file_ berisi catatan dari Inspektur Kaney. Isi foto-foto artikel itu menggambarkan sebuah logo yang sama dengan berbagai berita di dalamnya,

_KELOMPOK TERORIS RECON CORPS MENJAJAL BRANKAS SENJATA KEPOLISIAN!_

_RECON CORPS KEMBALI MENJADI SENIMAN DI BALIK BOM KAPAL MAWAR_

_PENCURI TERKENAL ADALAH ANGGOTA RECON CORPS!?_

Insignia yang ditampilkan berupa sayap berwarna berlainan, entah itu di sebuah bendera yang ditancapkan, atau sebuah mural yang dipasang di gedung sang target, bahkan di atas bom rakitan yang ada di berbagai artikel koran. Jelas nama yang mereka sandang, _Recon Corps_, bersinar terang memenuhi seluruh potongan artikel. Di sana juga terdapat berbagai nama yang sudah melekat di dunia kriminal, seperti pencuri permata, ahli bom, juga ahli meloloskan diri.

"... Aah. Jadi itu bukan perbuatan penjahat kelas teri?"

"Mereka adalah ahli, sangat tercium." Bertholdt berkomentar. "Dan belum ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya yang di balik sindikat sayap ini."

Bertholdt dan Ymir terus melihat berbagai artikel itu bergantian, hampir semua mengangkat secara umum kejadian dan tidak ada seluk-beluk mendalam selain jumlah korban dan frekuensi kejadian di tempat yang sama di bulan yang sama. Artikel itu tampak berakhir di dua bulan yang lalu, dengan jumlah total empat ratus foto.

"Tunggu, jangan tutup foldernya." Ymir meminta. "Coba kau buka foto artikel nomor 311 itu."

**x x x**

_Kartoffel_ _Bar & Cafe_, Trost.

Kafe kecil yang dulu dihuni dan dihidupkan oleh Annie, Reiner dan Bertholdt semasa rehat dari dunia dewi timbangan kini dimiliki penuh oleh Connie Springer, _chef_ kenamaan yang merupakan teman dekat mereka. Sesekali tempat inilah yang dituju oleh penghuni kantor pengacara untuk melepas penat sekaligus menambat tugas yang terus merambat. Apa yang membuat kafe kecil ini selalu penuh oleh pengunjung adalah pertunjukkan musik klasik yang menggunakan piano setiap malamnya, juga suguhan eksklusif dari para _pattisiere_ yang terjangkau di kocek siapapun.

"Maaf Reiner tidak bisa datang, ia masih memiliki tiga pengadilan lagi hari ini." Annie Leonhardt menarik kursi untuk berada dekat dengan meja persegi panjang yang diduduki mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _sensei_. Kami paham soal kesibukan kalian." Marco Bodt menguar senyum.

Alunan musik berjalan, seiring nampan besar pesanan datang dibawakan oleh sang pemilik kafe.

"Selamat, Marco!" seru koki berkepala plontos itu ceria dan lantang, disertai juga tepukan di punggung. "Untukmu juga kubuatkan yang sempurna, Jean!"

"_Nee_, Marco, boleh aku tambah kentang rebus ke daftar tagihan?" sang jurnalis Sasha Braus menyenggol.

Hari ini Krista diajak oleh Sasha, Annie, Jean dan Marco untuk menikmati _Black Eye_ kebanggan Connie untuk perayaan berakhirnya kasus yang digarap Marco dan Jean—pengacara yang dikenal sebagai kanan dan kiri, atau kuda hitam dan kuda putih—seputar permainan lidah koruptor. Sebagai traktiran emas, Jean membawakan beberapa simfoni Beethoven kesayangannya dengan bantuan tuts hitam dan putih _grand_ piano putih milik kafe tersebut, seraya cengkerama mengalir tak ada habisnya.

"Kau masih suka kentang? Kupikir sekarang kau lebih haus berita."

"Connie, kentang itu dewa. Dewa selalu ada di perutku."

"Leluconmu garing gadis kentang!"

"Diam kau, Jean. Kau main piano saja jangan cerewet!"

Krista tak pelan menahan tawa kecilnya. Memang, baru setelah setahun di mana ia menemukan kembali Ymir, kantor pengacara itu kembali dalam keadaanya semula. Setahun yang lalu, izin keberadaan _hologram summer_ masih simpang siur karena kasus yang membawa Ymir sebagai saksi tidak juga diselesaikan. Krista sebagai penggugat, karena perusahaan ayahnya yang terlibat, mengangkat dan membersihkan nama baik kantor pengacara tersebut, serta mengembalikan kejayaan mereka sedikit demi sedikit hingga kini. Ymir dan Bertholdt Fubar kembali berkumpul sebagai satu detektif dan asisten; Sasha Braus yang merupakan pendiri kantor masih akrab di dunia jurnalis; Marco dan Jean, '_The Black and White Eques'_; prosekutor tak terkalahkan Reiner Braun; juga Annie Leonhardt, '_The Court's Night Queen' _kembali bersinar di lahan hijau pengadilan. Krista masih harus banyak belajar pada senior-seniornya, walau begitu karir yang ia titi di meja hijau cukup cemerlang. Namanya sebagai pengacara dengan panggilan _rhesus negatif_ sudah diperhitungkan di dunia hukum.

"Ngg? Apa yang sedang kau baca, Annie?"

Krista menangkap Annie menyesap kopinya seraya sibuk dengan bacaan di _tab _berukuran delapan inchi miliknya.

"Oh, ini?" Annie menunjukkan _tab_ yang ia gunakan. "Ada _mail_ dari Bertholdt di Sina. Isinya tiga buah dokumen tulisan. Aku belum sempat melihatnya dari kemarin, jadi aku baru periksa hari ini."

"Apa ini ... _Recon Corps_?" Krista membaca. "_Recon Corps_ ternyata adalah organisasi besar yang memiliki segudang kriminal multitalenta, seperti pencuri permata, profesor bom, dan juga si seniman kematian ..."

Yang membuat Krista menjeda adalah tatapan gusar Annie ke layar kaca tersebut, seakan mengisyaratkan pemikiran yang putus-putus, mengawang di atas langit.

_Kenapa kau mengirim pesan ini, Bertl?  
__Isyarat apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?_

**x x x**

Keasyikan mereka terinterupsi dengan sebuah dorongan troli makan yang menuju ke arah mereka. Troli tersebut dibawakan oleh seorang petugas wanita yang berpakaian merah, persis dengan warna kereta mereka. Tampak ia membawakan sebuah hidangan yang ditutup oleh tudung saji perak menawan, tercium samar wangi ceri. Dorongan makanan itu berhenti tepat di samping mereka, dan sang peramu tampak menoleh, bertemu mata dengan sang detektif.

"Maaf, Nona. Kami tidak memesan pai ceri," seru Ymir jelas. "Terutama yang diberi _dressing _pistol."

Detik berlalu dan laras pendek bertemu laras pendek. Sang pembawa troli membuka nampan untuk menampilkan pistol perak, sementara Ymir mengambil pistolnya dari balik jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Kontak antar mata berjalan sejenak sebelum sang detektif mendorong pembuat onar menjauhi tempatnya duduk, mengunci aksesnya dengan pelatuk pistol yang telah siap meledakkan kepalanya.

"Bertl, hati-hati! Aku yakin ia punya satu teman lagi!"

Bergulat di dalam naungan baja berjalan, sang pembawa troli melawan. Kini ia menendang tubuh yang menekannya, membuat Ymir terpaksa bertolak berdiri, dua pistol terbuang percuma keluar arena. Hendak sang lawan mengambil kesempatan untuk menjegal terbang kaki jenjang sang detektif, namun waktu masih memihak pada Ymir. Memanfaatkan momentum yang digunakan, Ymir menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan pundak sang pelaku dengan dentuman yang keras ke dasar.

"Kau anggota _Recon Corps_ busuk itu, kah?"

Pertanyaannya tidak diindahkan, ditambahkanlah satu kakinya menginjak sang pelaku, menusukkan pantofel kerasnya ke arah perut.

"AAGH—"

Pintu gerbong terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ditutupi topeng berwarna putih menggambarkan lambang setengah sayap. Tampak senapan dikalungkan, menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam serba cokelat seperti halnya tentara. Senapannya diayun, tetapi pelurunya tidak ditunjukkan kepada Ymir, melainkan pada sosok yang ia injak di bawahnya, memusnahkan kepala orang tersebut hingga tertinggal ciprat darah dan besitan tengkorak.

"Wah, wah, kau tampak senang menyiksa bawahanku, detektif Ymir."

"Heh, ternyata ada kau juga, si ahli pencuri permata; Canto." Ymir mendecih. "Mau apa kau? Bukannya rencana penyelundupan kalian gagal ke Sina?"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin pulang." kekehnya. "Namun aku mencium bau orang yang hendak mencari kelompok kami, tak sengaja kita bertemu lagi, eh?"

"... 'Lagi', katamu?" Bertholdt bersuara. "Jadi kau juga dalang dibalik kejadian _itu_?!"

Sosok bertopeng itu tertawa lantang. Ekspresi Ymir dan Bertholdt menggelap. Bertholdt menendang dua pistol yang terbuang ke kaki Ymir, membiarkan Ymir mengambil pistol miliknya dan Bertholdt memungut yang lainnya. Tawa tersebut mulai surut, namun aura yang dipancarkan sang pencuri permata itu tidaklah putus menentang, seakan menertawai perang mental yang terjadi dalam siratan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?" Canto berujar. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau tempat ini dipasangi bom, bukan?"

"Pantas saja aku mendengar suara selain derit rel ..." gumam asisten detektif.

"Terserah kalian bahwa bom yang meledak sepuluh menit lagi ini akan meledakkan satu gerbong saja atau seluruh badan kereta. Aku menyediakan tuas di setiap gerbong. Tetapi syarat untuk meledakannya adalah harus ada penumpang di dalam gerbong tersebut."

Peluru mulai melayang di udara menuju kepala Canto, tetapi peluru tersebut dimentahkan oleh badan senapan yang ia pegang.

"Ups, kalau kalian membunuhku pun bom akan tetap meledak sesuai jadwal~"

"... Tch."

"Selamat tinggal, tuan dan nona. Saya Canto dari penguasa dunia _Recon Corps_ mohon diri."

Pintu gerbong ditutup, meninggalkan mereka berdua diam dan mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Kembali detektif harus menghadapi waktu dengan deduksi sebagai senjata tajam yang bisa saja memakan tuannya sendiri.

"Bertl."

"Ya, Ymir?"

"Coba kau cari dulu tuas yang ada di ruangan ini, aku punya rencana."

[Ymir tersenyum. Bertholdt merutuk.]

**x x x**

Alunan piano terhenti pada _Requiem_, Jean sudah capek dan ingin sesegera mengecap buah karya Connie yang menunggunya di meja yang kini sudah dipenuhi beberapa makanan ringan pendamping minum kopi seperti beberapa roti manis khas dari tanah Darjeeling. Gurau tawa antar mereka tidak terputus, kemeriahan terus menambah seakan semua berusaha melepas penat dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Connie hanya bisa bergabung dengan mereka sebentar karena pembeli mulai merapati bar mendulang pesanan, setidaknya waktu mahal itu bisa dihabiskan mereka dengan khidmat.

"Oh iya, Connie, bisa kau nyalakan TV? Aku ingin lihat ulasan tentang kasus Reiner yang pertama." Jean mengacungkan tangan.

"Tumben sekali kau mau lihat, Jean, biasanya kau tidak senang melihat Reiner di layar kaca." Marco terkekeh.

"Sekali-kali bolehlah, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melihat batang hidupnya; kehidupan prosekutornya terlalu glamor."

Connie menyalakan televisi milik kafe, yang tengah menyangkan acara kuliner sebelum berita sore. Ternyata acara tersebut dipotong menuju sebuah _headline news_.

(_Headline News. Kereta tujuan Trost dari Sina baru saja tadi meledak pada pukul 15.25 waktu setempat._)

Segala suara di dalam kafe melenyap.

(_Ledakan terjadi di gerbong tengah yang kabarnya berisi dua puluh penumpang. Saat ini tersangka, yang sidik jarinya menempel di tuas peledak sudah ditangkap. Dikabarkan terdapat lima korban yang sudah tereduksi menjadi abu—_)

Foto pelaku ditampilkan di layar kaca, nama BERTHOLDT FUBAR tercetak jelas.

"Tunggu, mana mungkin—!" pekik Jean, tangannya memukul meja.

Dering nada telepon milik pengacara Annie Leonhardt memenuhi ruangan, terdapat panggilan masuk dari Inspektur Ackerman. Annie pun menghidupkan _loudspeaker_ sebelum membuka percakapan.

"_Annie, ini aku, Mikasa. Ini tentang pengeboman kereta." _Suara di seberang ponsel membuka. _"Apa yang dikabarkan televisi itu benar, sidik jari Bertholdt jelas ada di tuas bom. Untuk Ymir, tulang-tulangnya sudah ditemukan di bangkai kereta dan sekarang tengah diautopsi—"_

Pembicaraan terus terurai, membuat suasana semakin bungkam.

"Krista-_chan ..._?" Sasha menatap sang pengacara yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan lesu. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh kedua tangan Krista yang mencengkeram pangkuannya.

"Inspektur—kau pasti ... salah." suara Krista meninggi, isak tangis jelas terdengar sayup-sayup di balik suaranya. "Ymir, Ymir tidak mungkin—Ymir—"

Sasha menahan bahu Krista, mencegah wanita itu mulai kalap dan hendak menyambar telepon antara Annie dan Inspektur Ackerman. Tangis kehilangan memenuhi ruang kafe, meminta pecahan _Requiem_ kembali dilantunkan.

Hari itu sang detektif berpulang,

dan tidak akan kembali—

**x x x**

Dingin pagi mengisi ruangan tempatnya merebahkan diri. Sayup sinar mentari redup mengintip di balik jeruji gorden berwarna satin yang dimiliki ruangan tersebut. Musim gugur kini menunjukkan dingin, seakan musim salju akan datang lebih cepat dari jadwal.

Kemarin, mungkin, di sampingnya masih ada deru nafas hangat dan peluk erat yang membuatnya tak ingin tertarik pergi dari buai mimpi manis. Kini, segalanya hanya udara tipis atmosfir yang mengisi. Kasur itu terasa terlalu hampa baginya, keras bagai karang, juga dingin bak tundra. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata semalaman. Air matanya masih menetes, seakan tiada habisnya. Manik birunya menatap horizontal kekosongan yang ada dalam kegelapan.

Di meja dekat kasur itu, sedaritadi ponselnya bergetar; ia tahu, mungkin Annie dan Sasha mencoba mengontaknya dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke acara pemakaman Ymir.

Ymir.

Ymir.

Ymir.

Ymir.

Hati dan pikirannya tidak henti untuk mengucapkan nama sang detektif. Rasanya mentalnya terkoyak dan meninggalkan bekas besar yang belum bisa ia terima. Pikirannya serasa ingin ia tinggal pada harapan yang ia sematkan kemarin.

.

.

.

"_Nee, Ymir, tempat apa yang paling kau sukai?"_

_Di sela-sela penat dan kental pekerjaan, mereka akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu di kafe Kartoffel. Ymir memesan Cafe au lait dengan tambahan satu jengkal espresso yang lebih untuk memerangi kantuknya di malam nanti, sementara Krista yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan konsentrasi kafein tinggi memesan teh susu._

"_Aku suka tempat ini."_

"_... Eh?"_

"_Ini tempat kita pertama bertemu, kan?"_

_Semburat merah memenuhi wajah sang pengacara bersurai pirang. Ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kamuflase mengaduk susu yang ada di dalam teh._

"_Oh ya, akhir bulan ini aku dan Bertl akan ke Sina. Ada tugas dari Inspektur Ackerman." Ymir meneguk kopinya. "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan ada libur."_

Ia mendecak, mengerjapkan matanya sesekali. Jemarinya kaku karena dingin ruangan, dan ia tidak ingin bergelung di dalam selimut.

"_Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali?"_

_Wanita itu mengganti tangannya ketika memegangi ponsel berwarna putih miliknya._

"_Ah, ini aku baru naik kereta ke arah Trost. Mungkin aku baru bisa ke kantor esok."_

"_Begitu ya ..."_

_Sesekali matanya mengintip ke arah meja tempatnya bersua dengan segala dunia kerja. Di sana terdapat tiga buah file tebal dengan kaver hitam, masing-masing memiliki nomor yang berlainan menyusun kaidah pythagoras. Tangannya tengah mencari agenda kerja yang nyaris terlupakan di antara tumpukan pekerjaan._

"_O-oh iya! Kau ada waktu besok? Mau ke kafe?"_

"_Aku punya jadwal kosong kok ... ya, di kafe Connie-kun kan?"_

"_Ya, dan, umm..." Ymir menjeda. "Aku rindu cumbuanmu, rhesus."_

_Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengatur suara ketika ia sedikit 'digoda' dari sambungan pita elektromagnetik tersebut._

"_Tenang saja, selama dua bulan ini aku terus menunggumu kok," rona merah sedikit demi sedikit meruap di wajah pucat sang pengacara. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu, Kaschunnus."_

Tangisnya kembali merayap dari sela-sela matanya, membasahi kembali pipinya yang baru saja mengering. Tangannya mencengkeram seprai, seraya ia membenamkan wajahnya ke arah bantal dan menangis sejadinya dalam sepi yang membunuh.

.

.

.

"_Aku bosan menari sendiri  
__dalam untai kasus yang berlari  
__juga dari permainan retorika fiksi,  
__kapankah kau kembali,  
__wahai angin yang telah mati?"_

{rhesus negatif.}

[]


	2. inferno-paradiso

**{**chapitre deux** : inferno/paradiso}**

* * *

Suasana di kepolisian Shigansina, sebelah selatan dari Trost, tengah menghangat dengan berita kemunculan teroris di kereta dari Sina. Inspektur Mikasa Ackerman tengan membagi laporannya dengan beberapa distrik terdekat dari Trost, dalam hal ini, kepada detektif yang bekerja untuk kepolisian Shiganshina—kakak tirinya, Levi Ackerman. Annie dan Sasha menemani Mikasa seraya ingin membeberkan folder yang ia terima di _e-mail_ Bertholdt beberapa hari silam.

_Recon Corps_, nama itu telah cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat, apapun kastanya. Kabarnya mereka pernah dilumpuhkan oleh intelijen beberapa tahun silam sebelum akhirnya pamor mereka melesat tajam karena kemunculan satu-dua 'pemegang kunci' di dalam keanggotaan mereka. Kelompok ini bergerak dalam terorisme, penyelundupan, penculikan, serta pencurian.

"Jadi? Kudengar detektif amatiran itu akhirnya mati?"

"Aku tidak kesini untuk mendengar mulut kotormu, detektif Ackerman."

"Persetan, _Night Queen_." Levi menurunkan fedora hitamnya, kedua manik hitam itu melirik sinis ke arah sang pengacara. Ia kemudian menarik dokumen yang tertutup amplop coklat rapat sebelum membukanya dengan perlahan. Menampilkan beberapa carik kertas yang dikutip dari _file_ yang diberikan Betholdt.

Annie mengernyitkan dahinya, jemarinya meretak-retak di atas meja dalam dua jenak. Manik birunya tidak pergi dari haribaan data yang kebetulan dibuka oleh Levi di depan matanya.

**'LEDAKAN DI PERUSAHAAN HOLOSENSE;  
****BOS PERUSAHAAN TERPAKSA MENEMUI AJAL'**

Manik birunya berusaha pergi, ia mencoba mengalihkan inderanya ke pembicaraan Sasha dan Mikasa, atau sekedar mengecek ponselnya; tidak mendengar gerutuan Levi atau bahkan mengabaikan keringat dingin yang mengalir di rusuk-rusuknya. Saraf optisnya sejenak kaku, kalimat headline entah surat kabar bernomor dua tahun lalu tengah terbakar ke memorinya.

"Annie?"

"Ada apa Sa—"

Ia kira itu adalah Sasha, namun ternyata yang membuyarkan lamunannya adalah tepukan yang dilayangkan sang inspektur.

"Tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, _lawyer_."

Tidak mengindahkan utas ramah yang diurai oleh sang inspektur, Annie berbalik badan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menuju arah kanan tempat di mana lobi kecil untuk istirahat para polisi berada. Mikasa menyipitkan mata sejenak melihat sosok itu pergi, Sasha tampak khawatir di belakangnya, menanggapi sikap Annie yang senantiasa bak tundra, tetapi tampak ada duri yang melukai.

"Sasha, dokumen itu ...?"

"Aku hanya membawakan tentang kasus selama tahun lalu dan dua tahun sebelumnya."

"... Pantas, eh?"

"Ada apa, Mikasa?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

x x x

(Segalanya teramat manis, lagi pahit adanya.)

Krista kini terduduk di atas ranjang berseprai satin/putih tersebut, berusaha menentramkan pikirannya sendiri yang senantiasa meremang, kian menanti sosok yang telah menemui alam yang berbeda. Di hadapannya ponsel ia buka, seraya menyusun diri dan mencari cercah kewarasannya.

Sebuah pesan dari Reiner, diantara belasan pesan Annie dan pesan Sasha.

_'Krista, maaf, bukan aku ingin mengganggu waktu berkabungmu. Bertl ingin menemuimu di penjara, hari ini; katanya penting sekali.'_

Krista tidak ingin beranjak dari kasur besar dan dingin tersebut, lagi kelima inderanya tidak mampu lagi menerka kenangan manis antaranya dan kekasihnya—bagaimana senyum jahil itu terkembang, bagaimana deru nafasnya bertebar di telinganya, bagaimana harum tubuhnya membuai hatinya, bagaimana sentuhan lembut itu menguar lunglai—

(Dunia tidak membiarkannya terhanyut dalam sepi; iapun harus pergi menunaikan janji.)

Ia beringsut, menuju haribaan meja rias di kamar itu, sejenak ratapannya jatuh ke sosok dirinya yang telah direfleksikan secara nyata dan terbalik.

Kusut, hancur, berantakan; suasana seusai dihujani bom atom—adalah sebuah personifikasi yang bisa ia tuang. Dirinya berantakan, bukan selayaknya lawyer atau pemimpin perusahaan Holosense yang dipoles dan bersinar.

[Sepertinya ia harus mandi dan berbenah diri, untuk saat ini.]

x x x

Annie membantu dirinya untuk sekedar menyesap kopi pahit di lahan kepolisian, hendak untuk melumat ingatannya seputar kejadian dua tahun lalu secepatnya. Ia mengedar pandang ke ruangan istirahat milik kantor polisi bagian kriminal tersebut tengah tiada pengunjung; kemungkinan para petugas sibuk sejak kemarin mengumpulkan data dan fakta mengenai Recon Corps.

"_Lawyer._"

Dirinya terperangah dengan panggilan tersebut. Nyaris cangkir putih itu meleset dari genggamannya. Sikap terkesiapnya tetap ia sembunyikan di topengnya yang dingin.

"Inspektur? Bukankah kau tengah berbicara dengan Sasha?"

"Aku hanya ..." Mikasa melonggarkan ikatan di syal merah yang ia kenakan. "... ingin ada di sini."

Annie terdiam menanggapi sang Inspektur, ia bersandar di dekat meja dengan kopi di tangannya; tidak ada niatan untuk angkat bicara atau sejenisnya.

"_Lawyer_, apa kau masih membawa luka di kejadian dua tahun lalu?"

Annie menurunkan cangkir yang ia pegang di atas meja ruangan, belum bisa menjawab pasti pertanyaan tersebut.

"Inspektur; aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa-kasus itu telah selesai. Aku tidak merasakan apapun—"

"Aku tahu kejadian itu melukai karirmu sampai kau dicopot dari jabatanmu, tapi, aku tidak tahu apapun selain itu." nada tegasnya meninggi.

"... Kau tidak berhak tahu apa-apa, kau sudah bukan—"

Mikasa menginterjeksi. "Aku tahu aku kelewatan, aku hanya tidak suka melihat sorot lelah itu darimu, lawyer."

Menanggapi lawannya terdiam, Mikasa berbalik badan, mengurai sedikit syal merahnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan dan membiarkan sang pengacara dalam kesendiriannya.

Perdebatan itu ia sudahi; ia tidak pandai dengan kata-kata.

x x x

Krista Lenz keluar dari apartemen dengan sosok sebagus yang bisa ia poles untuk saat ini. Berbalut blus hitam berkerah yang ia padu dengan rok berwarna kontras, sosoknya yang kecil memasuki wilayah hukum.

"Nona, jam besuk belum—"

Krista memperlihatkan lencana berwarna emas yang ia semat di kerah blusnya. "Saya ingin bicara dengan tersangka Bertholdt Fubar," menanggapi sorot sangsi dari petugas, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas; nama, tanda tangan, serta cap resmi menempel di sana, beserta titahan singkat. "Saya sudah mendapat izin dari Prosekutor Braun."

Melenggang dengan mudahnya, ia pun dipadu oleh penjaga untuk menuju ruang besuk, menunggu sang tersangka dipanggil menghadapnya di arah bersebelahan yang dipisahkan oleh kaca tebal.

Tak lama menunggu, sipir membuka pintu ruang di seberangnya, untuk membawa sosok tinggi yang kini kedua tangannya diborgol sempurna, memasuki ruang besuk.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang hari ini, nona Rhe."

Rhe dari rhesus, adalah panggilan yang ia akrabi dari orang yang memberinya sebutan demikian. Annie menyuruh Bertholdt membuatkan nama untuk pengacara yang baru ia jadikan murid empat tahun lalu,. Annie bilang bahwa saat Krista mendapatkan lencana pengacaranya, ia akan mendapat nama baru, akan tetapi dan Krista tetap menggunakan nama yang sama, seakan tidak ingin nama tersebut lenyap.

Manik biru itu menatap rendah dengan sedikit kekosongan terpancar, Bertholdt berusaha agar lidahnya tidak terpeleset ketika berbicara. Ranjau bisa saja terinjak tanpa ia menyadarinya, walaupun segala rantai menahan ruang geraknya.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan ...?"

Bertholdt mengeluarkan senyum tipis seperti biasa, sedetik ia merasa gugup, namun detik berikutnya rasa percaya diri mengisi kalbunya.

"Maaf, aku yang—selamat, bukan Ymir."

Sorot mata itu menajam sejenak sebelum kembali lunak menghadapi pria yang terpaut lebih besar darinya.

"Nyawa itu tidak bisa dipermainkan; apalagi digantikan."

Komentar singkat itu membuat Bertholdt sedikit kalap, takut akan salah memilih kata. Keringat dingin mulai meruap dari sendi-sendinya.

Empat tahun mereka saling mengenal, bahkan bertukar sapa, tawa dan sedih. Krista-lah yang memberikan Bertholdt penglihatannya kembali atas usaha mereka dalam _hologram summer_ untuk mengembalikan nama baik Krista sebagai pemilik perusahaan Holosense menggantikan ayahnya yang tewas, juga sedikit hadiah dari seorang pengacara yang masih hijau pada para mentor yang telah membimbingnya. Namun, hanya dalam sehari hubungan baik mereka terpecah.

"Kasus ini perbuatan teroris, kasus yang sama pada Holosense beberapa tahun silam." Bertholdt berujar. "Kasus itu yang membuatmu mencari Ymir yang kabur karena tidak mau bersaksi, untuk membersihkan nama baik kami dan perusahaan Holosense."

Krista dapat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang merupakan manik cokelat gelap milik sang pria tinggi. Sang pengacara kecil itu tidak menjawab, lagi menyangga tangga obrolan yang tengah dibuat sang tersangka di ruang sempit itu. Safirnya hening, tak berisi apapun. Bertholdt mulai enggan untuk banyak bersuara di hadapan insan yang terlihat tanpa nyawa.

"Nona Krista Lenz, sebagai mitra, aku tidak ingin kau mundur dari kasus ini."

Bertholdt meminta dengan nada semanis mungkin, tidak menggetirkan atau memampatkan fungsi lidahnya. Permintaan itu sederhana, tetapi mereka berdua tahu apa resiko dan massa yang ditanggung potongan kata-kata yang membentuk kalimat tersebut. Krista tetap diam, bergeming, tak tanggap lagi tampak bisu dan tuli dalam satu ketukan.

"Dan aku juga punya pesan dari Annie—"

.

.

.

Setengah jam dengan cepat memudar dari ruang detensi, Krista mengangkat tangan dan beralih pulang. Bertholdt menyaksikan punggung itu pergi dengan gontai, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menarik sebuah nafas lega—setidaknya—ke udara pengap sel besuk.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Reiner."

Pintu lahan detensi mengayun terbuka, kini terisi oleh seorang pria besar bersurai pirang acak-acakan. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai cukup berantakan, namun tidak menyamarkan kilau lencana prosekutor yang terpampang di sakunya. Sekilas maniknya terlihat gelap, semakin remang dikarenakan kurangnya porsi tidur.

Prosekutor muda itu telah lama berada di gedung tersebut, sekadar menjadi orang ketiga pengamat lagi serba tahu dengan bantuan alat penyadap dengan jarak yang tepat. Tujuannya bukanlah untuk memata-matai sang pengacara hijau yang merupakan mitranya, melainkan memastikan Bertholdt memberikan arahan yang benar.

"Kau sudah memberitahukan pesan Annie padanya?"

Bertholdt mengangguk.

"Aku sudah meminta pihak kepolisian untuk mengirimkan barang-barang peninggalan Ymir ke rumahnya." Reiner melapor. "Untung saja bisa kukirimkan."

Bertholdt menyipitkan mata.

"Reiner, kuharap apa yang kita pikirkan—" lelaki yang lebih tinggi bergetar. "—tidak menjadi kenyataan."

Memandang ke arah asisten detektif itu, gigi Reiner menggeretak. Manik birunya yang kelelahan menutup dan membuka sejenak.

(Kejadian ini adalah awal dari segala muara.)

x x x

"Bagaimana, detektif?"

Sang jurnalis berusaha tidak mengganggu keasyikan sang pria berbalut hitam yang tengah sibuk menelpon beberapa nomor untuk melengkapi informasi, ia tidak mau dimaki dan diceramahi oleh detektif dengan postur seratus enam puluh senti itu.

"Negatif," Levi berpangku tangan di atas mejanya. "Tidak ada satupun _footage_ di kamera akan keberadaan mereka di tempat-tempat terakhir, atau tanda-tanda khusus yang bisa di ambil. Seperti kejahatan sempurna."

Manik cokelat Sasha memutar sejenak, "Bukankah tidak ada kejahatan sempurna, detektif?"

Levi berdehem berat, membuat Sasha memundurkan sepatunya sekian milimeter dan bulir keringat menetes jauh. Kini sang detektif berdiri, fedora hitam di tangannya ia pakaikan, juga dengan jas hitam panjangnya. Sebuah kliping, dengan sematan alamat dan nomor telepon tertera di sana; sayang tempat tersebut sudah hancur karena bom bersama bukti, dan kepolisian distrik Ragako di Trost-lah yang terdekat dari sana.

"_Aku_ yang akan membuktikan tidak ada kejahatan sempurna." Levi menggeram. "Aku akan ke sana mencari tentang teroris bedebah ini."

x x x

Krista kembali merebahkan dirinya ketika mencapai pintu apartemen yang bukan miliknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk itu di atas sofa empuk. Matanya menatap langit-langit, perlahan terasa ingin tertutup untuk sekian jengkal waktu, melupakan sekeliling dan terbuai lelap dalam mimpi indah yang tak kenal zaman. Tatanan sepinya buyar akan getaran ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja kaca ruang tengah tersebut.

Satu pesan dari sekretaris _Holosense_, Petra Ral.

'_Bila kau ingin mencariku minggu ini, aku akan sering tidak ada di kantor.  
__-Petra'_

Sejurus kemudian bel apartemen berdering, seruan yang menandakan adanya paket datang ke rumah itu bersahutan. Krista membawa dirinya untuk tegak, menerima paket itu dengan selayaknya, memberi tanda tangan dan menutup pintu.

Hanya sebuah kardus berukuran sedang yang disampul coklat. Sayangnya, paket itu tidak lagi bisa jatuh dalam kategori 'biasa'; label pengirimnya adalah Kepolisian Sina, dengan label penerima dikosongkan namanya. Krista memosisikan paket itu di atas meja, dan dengan teratur membuka kertas pembungkus pertama dan kedua, kemudian membuka isi kotak yang terdiri atas satu segel yang menandakan instansi polisi.

Di dalam sana ada dua benda; sebuah persegi panjang berwarna krem yang disemat pita berwarna merah muda, dan sesuatu yang terbungkus koran dengan tidak rapi. Krista lebih tertarik untuk membuka koran terlebih dahulu, bungkus tidak rapi dan tampak seperti ditaruh asal-asalan. Ternyata, itu hanya kamuflase bentuk, tidak menonjolkan benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Senjata api.

Pistol berwarna perak secara keseluruhan. Badannya menunjukkan nomor seri, _Desert Eagle_ model _Mark XIX_, pistol yang sekilas ringan dan mudah dalam manuver. Disertakan di dalamnya beberapa butir peluru dan magazin terpisah dari tempatnya. Krista memerhatikan sisi lain senjata api tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah petikan.

_INFERNO_

Krista tidak menganggap banyak kata yang tertera di sana, lagi memikirkannya.

Yang ia ingat samar-samar adalah ia pernah melihat benda serupa di ruang kerja milik Ymir. Namun warnanya tidak seperti apa yang ia lihat.

Kakinya dengan gontai membawanya ke ruang baca milik Ymir yang membeku oleh waktu dan debu, tak sedikitpun ia sempat membersihkannya lagi atau menata buku-buku yang ditaruh sembarangan oleh sang empu. Tempat itu memang kecil, sempit dan berjejal; namun Krista sayup merasakan wangi kenangan akan sang novelis sekaligus detektif kenamaan itu menusuk tulangnya senti demi senti ia menjamah bukit buku itu.

Manik birunya menyusur pelan, mengamati buku-buku yang ada seraya menghapus debu.

Tangannya terhenti di sebuah buku tebal tak bernama.

Seingatnya, ada yang aneh dari ruang kerja tersebut, rak ketiga, lebih spesifiknya. Di empat rak lain, buku yang mengisi di bagian tengah adalah buku psikologi, dengan buku mitologi-mitologi kuno referensi berada di bawahnya. Krista tidak begitu memerhatikan tatanan menyusun buku Ymir sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari keganjilan.

Rak ketiga hanya berisi buku sejenis. Buku yang ia tahu menjadi kebencian Ymir—buku mengenai novel misteri, kliping kasus kejahatan terencana dan penculikan—dunianya sebagai detektif yang jauh dari ranah katanya sebagai seorang penulis.

Dan buku yang ia temukan tidak berjudul, seakan menyelip tanpa ada yang bisa tahu di mana gerangan letaknya.

Krista membuka perlahan halaman yang sudah menguning untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari—pistol berwarna hitam legam dengan merek sama, _Desert Eagle Mark XIX_. Sang pengacara membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah, untuk mengelap senjata api tersebut dan menyocokkan dengan benda yang baru ia terima barusan.

Bingo.

Tulisan senada tercetak jelas di atas badan pistol hitam tersebut,

_PARADISO_

Surga dan neraka, entitas yang tidak bisa digabungkan lagi tidak terpaut jauh satu sama lain. Sungguh benar adanya cara Ymir memberikan sebuah nama.

Kini, pertanyaan baru muncul; kenapa barang itu ia terima? Mengapa ia mencari pasangan dari pistol perak itu? Apa alasan pistol itu sampai padanya?

Krista menurunkan kedua senjata di atas meja, sementara matanya kembali ke dalam paket mencari jawaban. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun kertas, atau tanda-tanda jejak yang bisa membantunya untuk memulai langkah.

Ketika itu pula, matanya tertuju pada persegi panjang yang kedua, tidak mencolok dan bahkan dibalut pita merah nan sederhana. Sepintas lusuh dan tidak berarti, namun hanya benda itu yang ada, menanti untuk dicari. Sang pengacara pun membuka bingkisan kedua seanggun mungkin; tidak terburu-buru dan tidak meninggalkan cacat.

Manik sewarna langitnya membelalak. Isi paket kedua bukanlah petunjuk yang membawanya menjawab segalanya.

Garnet.

Kalung dengan permata garnet.

Alasan tangis yang ia anggap telah kering itu meruap lagi bukanlah karena batu silika perlambang bulan kelahirannya.

Garnet adalah perlambang keseimbangan.

Garnet adalah harapan dari sang pemberi untuk kesehatan.

Garnet adalah suara hati yang ingin selalu ada dan dekat dengan buah hatinya.

Seutas kalung berantai perak, dengan permata merah kecil, sekilas mengandung transparansi, lagi tak berkilau membulat di ujungnya, berbentuk mirip bandul tak berharga dari kejauhan. Bukanlah rubi yang mahal, ia tahu begitu melihat pantulan dirinya di sana, melainkan garnet yang biasa.

"Ymir ..." Krista menggenggam kalung tersebut, tangannya gemetar. "Kau mendengarku, kan? Aku—aku hari ini bukanlah _rhesus negatif_ lagi." suaranya mulai jelas setelah samar dari isaknya. "Aku bukanlah pengacara yang masih dalam bayang-bayang kejayaan kalian."

* * *

"_Bila kau tak keberatan—ia ingin kau menjadi pengacara di kasus ini, menggantikan _Night Queen—sebagai Twilight Princess, _pengacara wanita_ _yang akan mengusut tuntas Recon Corps, yang telah menghancurkan kita semua; sekali dan untuk selamanya."_

* * *

.

.

.

Kalung merah itu ia kenakan, bersamaan api ia kobarkan, dengan sinar yang tak lagi sarat kepercayaan.

[ ]

* * *

**notes. **Hai! Maaf baru bisa _update_ sekarang karena baru mau jadi mahasiswa (...) dan masalah masalah lain.  
Permata yang saya ambil adalah garnet, karena emang bulan Januari ultahnya Krista dan-menurut saya Krista ga cocok disandingkan dengan rubi. Mungkin kalo yang penasaran bisa dicari sendiri soal garnet-nya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah mampir membaca, _review_, _follow_ dan segalanya. Semoga saya masih bisa sering _update_. xD

_STAY TUNED!_


End file.
